The Legacy (The Gem Trilogy) 1
by Jkid391
Summary: When a 12-year old guy named Alex Block is chosen to collect the sacred gems to save the world from destruction, he is thrown into the biggest journey of his life! But evil is on his tail, and he may be the only one with the ability to carry on the Legacy. Will he succeed in finding the first gem, or will he fall into evil's arms? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: A Strange Light

If you ever thought being chosen for a crazy quest to find gems to save the world was enough, try hanging on to a cliff for your life. Hi, I am Alex Block. I am a 12 year old minecrafter, and you might be wondering WHY I am even on the side of a cliff. Well... it is a long story.

It all started when I woke up. Yea, i'm serious, this whole thing started because I woke up. Anyways, I was getting ready to head to the city so I could buy some pickaxes. On the way I noticed something unusual: the trees were spread out from each other to create a path-like opening. Since my mom and dad never came back from mining, I decided against going towards the path. No protection equals death, am I right or am I wrong? Besides, I had a job to do: find diamonds. This is the main goal for everybody, so it was usually crowded in the shop, but it was unusually quite. In fact, the streets were silent except for a few minecarts riding about. I headed home from the shop, but I noticed "it" again. You already know what "it" is. If you have no idea, you don't pay attention, do you? It is the path. Duh. Anyways, I stopped in my tracks when I saw a beacon-like glow. I thought it was a bunch of diamonds, so I headed towards the light.

The worst choice in my life.

So when I walked towards the light, something rustled in the bushes. Next thing I know, I was knocked out.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding the Truth

"Wake up... WAKE UP!"

"What the..." I woke up in a strange place. Not the light, but a place. My vision clears up, and I see... a face? "Your awake. Hurray. Now tell me... what were you doing in the GEM SHRINE?! You better not be one of the good guys, right?" said the strange figure. "Gem? Shrine? What the hell are you talking about?" I replied. _Is this guy nuts?_ I thought. "Acting dum? don't do that with me, or you will end up with your other... friends..." and the figure, which I found out was the bad guy later, pointed at a bunch people in cells. A few of the people looked familiar... but that isn't the point. "First of all, why am I here, second of all, I am not acting dum, put me in a lying detector, but I am not lying. The third and final question, what the heck are the gems?" I asked. Not like he would reply, but surprisingly he did. "Well, if you don't know, the gems are some ancient crystals able to stop my brilliant plan to destroy the world. As to the first question, you were at one of the sacred shrine, where you can summon a gem. I of course would not let you do that, so I kidnapped you." replied the dude.

He threw me into one of the cells. _This can not be happening... there has to be a way out._ I thought. I scanned the area to see if there was anything I could use. Nothing. But then I remembered...

I grabbed one of my pickaxes and started mining. _Goodbye, prison._ I blocked the tunnel so nobody knew I escaped. After what seemed like hours, I hit a opening. I crawled out, and found myself in the nether. The Gems? Having heard that, I thought I was like, a chosen one from like the movies. I saw the portal. I started to run towards it when... "Surprise!"


	3. Chapter 3: Me?

"So you escaped? Good to know someone is smart enough..." Said some guy. He popped right in my face! After I escaped the prison. He must have been waiting for someone to come out. Eh. Anyway, he said he heard about the conversation with me and that guy that threw me into the cell. "You are the last one." he said. "Last one? For what?" I asked. The guy, whose name is Jon, took me into the portal and to a cave, which looked like his hideout. "Once, about three decades ago, there were these people that would protect three of the most powerful gems in the world. If in the wrong hands, they could be lethal. If used for good, then they would help the minecrafter that collected all three gems. The guy who captured you: Blen, did not want to capture the gems, but guard them so nobody could stop his evil plot. Then he attacked and captured the guardians of the gems." explained Jon. "There was a prophecy, which might be connected to you, that states that a chosen one would rise and collect the gems to prevent the world from ending. But recently, something has come up." explained Jon.

"Our research groups have found a new peice of something." Said the scientist on TV. Man, what a nerd. "The peice said that the chosen one would have 'the name with a block', and you are the only one with 'Block' in your name.

"So does this mean I am..."

"Yes." Replied Jon. "You are the chosen one."

**DUN DUN DUN! You guys knew that was coming. But, cliffhanger!**


	4. Chapter 4: Kidnapped

"Wait, so what your saying is that I am a chosen one from the movies and I am gonna die a hero? I would rather live and be nobody than that." If you are wondering what happened in he past few minutes, I pretty much got fed up with this info. "Well, unless you wanna die with nobody on the planet, you better change your mind" said Jon. True, I don't wanna die in space seeing the remains of everybody else, but I just don't want to die, or live with a million scars and terrible memories. Right about then, Jon punched me. "Fine, I will go do whatever needs to be done, just please don't tell me I have something in me that will do something weird." I really wish I did not say that. "Um, yea, about that,..." replied Jon. "Great, so what is it? A golden heart that shoots a ray of light? A fist of iron that can crush bedrock?" I voted for number two, because I don't want my chest to have a giant, burning hole from a laser. "None of the above." replied Jon. "It is a diamond called the 'Crystal Diamond' that can spawn a sword. Not a normal sword, a sword that can turn into a bow, a two sided blade, and the ability to turn into a propeller to fly with it's wielder." I really hate this dude.

Later that day, I was hunting for food. I had a chicken, some beef, and a porkchop. I saw a figure moving around. I assumed it was a cow, so I went forward. It was hot. Very hot. Suddenly I felt a small brushing against my back. I ignored it and kept walking. _The cow is not moving anymore... what?_ I thought. Strange. Very Strange. I stilled walked to it, though. That was my mistake. I saw the cow up close, and it was only a bunch of sticks glued together. Suddenly, something went over my head. A bag. "We got him. No worries master, he will not escape this time." Whoever was trying to kidnap me knows what he is doing. He tied up the bag real good, and I dropped my tools out of the bag. _If only I knew how to activate that "sword" Jon was talking about. _THEN _I could get out of here and knock out this guy. _I thought. "I am bringing him back to the prison. Yes, I know he can escape, that is why I put TNT around the bag. Ok, just let me bring the guy back. Bye." The person said.I was going back to prison, and I bet that this time I can't mine my way out.


End file.
